Call it Fate
by GleeGal
Summary: Santana Lopez' a famous YouTuber with over 3 million subscribers. Quinn Fabray's a singer and actress with over 10 million fans. What happens when one day they run into eachother in Santana's apartment building? Will fate work it's magic? AU Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

Sunday afternoon I was driving home from the mall. As I got out of the car and I saw a swarm of paparazzi outside my apartment building. What the hell?

As I got closer I could hear about a dozen screaming fans. There were security guards trying to get everyone away. I was trying to get through but it was literally impossible. These people better move before I go all Lima heights on them! It's getting annoying. All of a sudden someone shoved into her.

"Oh hell no! You people better move the fuck away! I don't care who it is let everyone through!" I screamed. Everyone ignored me. Are you serious right now. I finally realized what they were screaming.

Oh my god. Quinn Fabray is here! I can hear everyone screaming for Quinn's attention. Damn no wonder it's so crazy. This is Quinn Fabray singer/actress for crying out loud! I wonder if I could get her autograph? Wait what am I thinking? She probably gets asked that all the time. Omg she must be so annoyed by this. IM annoyed and I've only been here about 5 minutes. She has to deal with this all the time.

Wait a minute if I could get everyone away she'd love me! "Yo people move or I'll make sure you'll never be able to have babies or walk if you know what I mean!"

I yelled as loud as I could, which is very loud. Pretty much everyone looked at me. I gave them my best glare and some of them actually left! A couple minutes later the security guards finally managed to get the rest of them to leave. I sighed in relief.

As I was walking into the building I saw her. Quinn Fabray was sitting in the waiting area.

Should I say something to her? Will she be creeped out? Will she be annoyed? Probably, she just got mobbed by a bunch of teens and old creepy men. Yeah I don't think she'd like that very mu-

"Hey aren't you the girl that scared some of the paparazzi off?" I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard her gentle voice. It's so angelic.

Wait she's talking to me? I look up and see her staring at me. "Oh um yeah." Wow how lame Santana. She giggled.

"That was pretty funny. What you said to them." I pretty sure I'm blushing now.

"Oh um thanks. They were really annoying and I wanted to get inside but it was impossible because of all the people so there would be no way in and then I'd never be able to get inside so I'd never be able to sleep in my bed or- I'm rambling aren't I?" I blushed even more.

If I didn't think ethnic people could blush, I sure do now. She giggled again. God I love that sound.

"Your cute. But what you said is true. We wouldn't want any of that to happen to you now would we?" Is she flirting with me or is that just me?

"..no?"

Wow great your so smooth Santana. She actually laughed at that.

"You don't have to be so shy around me. I'm a normal human being just like you." Except your like a goddess.

Did I just say that out loud? Quinn giggled. Shit yes I did. I'm pretty sure my face is super red right now.

"Aw thank you."

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Don't tell her that idiot. Just go with it.

"I like you. Your cute." Did she just call me cute again? I think I'm gonna faint.

"What's your name?"

"Santana."

"Well it was nice to meet you Santana but I gotta go visit my brother. He lives here. I'll see you around cutie." And then she walks away. I can't believe that just happened.

Somebody pinch me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. There was some problems the first time I uploaded this so Feel free to tell me if theres any more problems with it! Review please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Omg I can't believe that just happened!

I'm still standing in the lobby a couple minutes later. The only reason I'm not still there is because someone who probably lives here also came up to me and asked me if I was ok. It was pretty embarrassing. He looked at me like I was crazy.

Now I'm in my apartment room and I'm debating walking around the apartment building to try and 'accidentally' run into Quinn. But now that I think about it she probably wouldn't be wandering around the apartment building. God why am I freaking out so much?! I don't know if I should feel pathetic or happy.

I decide to let 'fate' work it's magic, so I decided to stay in my room and replay our conversation, scold myself for acting so pathetic, then freak out over meeting Quinn Fabray.

-QS-

I knocked on my brothers door with a smile on my face. My brother opens the door.

"Little Q!" He says and pulls me inside.

"Sammy!" I say back.

"What's with that smile on your face?" He asked.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy to see you?" I ask confused.

"No the one that you had when I opened the door."

"Oh I just met this girl in the lobby." The smile is back on my face.

"Seriously Q?" Sam said with a stern look.

"What?"

"You know what. This has happened before."

"I know but she's different I can tell."

"That's what you always say."

"Yeah yeah."

"You trust people too much and you forget that your a _popstar. _I just worry about you."

"I know Sammy and I love you for that. It just makes it harder when we mention that. I'll always have to worry about knowing if the person I like actually likes me back."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I don't like you being a popstar."

"There's more reasons?!"

"Duh! Like those stupid paparazzis!"

"Yeah true. Anyway wanna go ding dong ditch people in your apartment?" Sam laughed.

"Seriously Q?"

"Yeah come on!"

i grabbed his arm and ran out the room.

-QS-

I was watching tv when I heard a knock on my door. While I was walking towards it I heard footsteps running away. Really? Some kids are ding dong ditching? They should really be sneakier.

I laughed quietly and looked through the peephole, waiting to see footsteps come back. I saw two people running my way.

I yanked the door open just as they got to my door.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. I turned and saw Quinn Fabray.

"Shit." I hear her mutter. Then I notice her eyes widen.

"Santana!" She says happily? I think I'm imagining things. I have to be. She can't be happy to see me. Right?

"You know her?" Then I notice Sam standing next to her. Wait what?

"_You_ know Quinn?" I ask Sam.

"Um yeah she's my sister."

"She's your sister?! Why haven't you ever told me?!"

"We'll talk about that some other time. Now how do _you_ know my sister. Well I should say how does she know you since your not the popstar."

"I met Santana in the lobby after she _tried_ to get the paparazzi to go away." we both looked at Quinn.

"Oh um ok..." Sam said giving Quinn a look.

"We should go now Q. See you later Santana." Sam said getting ready to leave.

"Wait! How do you guys know eachother?" Quinn asked.

"When I moved here I met Santana and we became good friends." Sam explained.

"Then why does it seem like you guys know nothing about eachother?"

"Hush Q we know a lot about eachother." Sam said.

"Which confuses me to why you haven't told me Quinn was your sister." I said.

"Because I didn't want you to treat me different." I then noticed we were still in the hallway.

"Wait first come in." I say backing up so they can walk in.

"I really think we should go." Sam said.

"No! I wanna hang out with Santana!" Quinn said giving me a wink. Oh geez I think I'm blushing. Why does she make me blush so much?!

-QS-

I get Sam to let us stay and hang out with Santana. She's such a cutie. Especially when she blushes. I love it.

"So wanna tell me why you've never told me about Quinn? I thought we were best friends?"

I feel awkward interrupting their 'moment.' I think I should give them some privacy. Aw Santana just blushed when we made eye contact. She's so adorable.

"Do you guys want a minute to talk alone?" I ask.

"Yeah sure thanks Q." Sam says.

"Ok I'll be in your room Sam." I say getting up and starting to walk to the door.

"Wait! I mean you can just wait for Sam here. I mean in the kitchen or in any of the rooms I don't mind." Santana says shyly. How adorable.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt."

"Of course I'm sure."

"ok. I'll be here somewhere." I say looking around the apartment.

i walk towards one of the rooms and open the door. It's a nice room with a queen sized bed.

There's a guitar in the corner that catches my eye. I also see a camera on the dresser. I see some pictures on the walls and on the nightstand. I notice one picture on the wall has Sam and Santana with what I'm thinking are their friends. I haven't really talked to Sam properly since he's moved here.

Ive just been so busy. That's why I don't know about any of Sams friends. In the picture theres Santana in the middle with a bunch of her friends including Sam surrounding her with big smiles. Sam and an Asian guy have lifted her up on their shoulders.

She has a huge smile on her face. It's a gorgeous picture. I wonder where it was taken and what happened. Maybe I'll ask Santana or Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put Sam and Santana's convo in here but I thought that'd make it too long. So here's chapter 2 I know it's boring. Sorry! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's POV:

I'm sitting on the couch with Sam. We sit there for a little while not saying anything. Soon I get annoyed with the silence and speak first.

"So lets just get this over with alright?" I ask him. I know it's not a great way to start the conversation but I really just want to get this over with. So I can spend time with Quinn. Wait I was just kidding.

"Ok. I didn't tell you about my sister because every time I tell someone about her they start treating me differently."

"like?"

"Like, they all of a sudden become my best friend. They talk about her all the time and want to go everywhere with me. But the worst thing is they assume I have a lot of money and buy stuff with my money."

"But Sam it's me. I'd never do that to you."

"Yeah but I also know you would've made a big deal out of it. No offense."

"Ok true. I forgive you."

"Good. So can we forget about this and pretend you've known all along?"

"Deal. If anyone asks me, I've known all along." I say with a wink.

"We should really go check on my sister though. She can get really nosy."

"like I care. I have nothing to hide."

"Sure you don't."

-QS-

I was looking at a baby picture of what I'm guessing is Santana. She's so adorable. You can really see her dimples In this picture. I love it!

All of a sudden the door opens and I jump and drop the picture. Luckily it fell on the bed. Santana and Sam start laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask. I can feel my face heating up.

"You should've seen yourself. You jumped like 3 feet in the air!" Sam said laughing even harder.

"Your over exaggerating!" I say pouting.

"Well why were you snooping through Santana's stuff?"

"I-I was just looking at the pictures she has out."

Sam gives me a stern look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it. Sam's just giving you a hard time." Santana says.

"I am sorry though. I shouldn't even be in your room..."

"Hey don't worry about it. I told you, you could go anywhere you wanted."

"Ok. It was just because I couldn't resist how cute you were as a baby. I couldn't help but look at the picture." I say finally flirting again.

-QS-

I blush when Quinn calls me cute. Well the baby me cute. It still has the same affect though.

"Your dimples make you look extra cute!" Quinn says.

I blush even harder.

Sam clears his throat. "Um do you guys wanna go get something to eat now?"

"Yeah sure." I say. I'm pretty sure I'm still blushing really hard.

* * *

><p>We go to a diner called Spotlight Diner. We get a private area because Quinn obviously. We get a booth and I slide in one side while Sam slides in the other side. Quinn surprisingly slides in next to me.<p>

"So have you guys been here before?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. Santana used to work here." Sam says.

"Seriously?! That's so cool!" Quinn says excitedly. She's so cute.

"Um yeah thanks." I say awkwardly.

"Why'd you quit?"

"Because I got a new 'job'."

"Really what do you do?"

"I'm a YouTuber. But I'm not that famous."

"Are you kidding me? San you have like 10 million subscribers!" Sam says.

I blush. I don't even know why I'm blushing. I'm pretty sure it's because Quinn's here. She just makes me blush.

"3,542,149 actually."

"you know the exact amount?"

I blush. That sounds so nerdy.

"Well I checked it yesterday and I just somehow remember it." I lie. I memorize it every week. It's just something I like to do. It's not because I want to know how famous I'm getting.

"That's so cute!" Quinn says. Her smile is so gorgeous I wish everyone smiled like that.

We stare at each other for a little while until Sam clears his throat. We break eye contact and I think I see her blush. I for sure am blushing.

* * *

><p>We drive back to the apartment and we decide to hang out at Sam's room.<p>

"I'm bored. We should play a game." Quinn says.

"Quinn last you said that we ended up going ding dong ditching. And we got caught. By Santana. Your ideas suck." Sam said.

"Well this time we won't leave the room."

"No." Sam said.

"Aw come on please?" She starts pouting.

Oh my god. she's pouting and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. How can you say no to that?

"No Q. No one wants to play a game."

"Santana does. Don't you Santana?" Quinn asks me with a pout. How can I say no to that?

"Sure. It can't be that bad." The smile that Quinn has after I say that gives me butterflies.

"Ugh it's useless arguing now." Sam says.

"Yay! Ok let's play never have I ever!" she's too adorable to function.

"Okay sure Q sounds like fun." Sam says sarcastically.

"Ok who wants to start?" Quinn asks ignoring Sams comment.

"You can Quinn." I say.

"Ok but first I have a great idea!"

"What?" Sam asks.

"If you want we can make this a video and you can put it on your YouTube channel!" Quinn tells me.

That'd actually be a great idea. It works since I haven't filmed a video for this week yet.

"Ok yeah. That is a great idea. Lets do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long wait. I'm pretty much jut winging it with this story so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know. Thanks for reading. Review please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

We go back to my room so we can film the video.

I grab my camera from my room then we all go to my filming room. In that room I have a tripod and two really bright lights. I go and get 3 chairs and bring them into the room.

"Ok so we can just sit on those chairs." I tell them.

"Um I don't really want to be in the video and I don't want to play the game, so why don't you two do the video and I'll be the camera man." Sam says.

"We don't really need a camera man but I guess you can just watch or something."

"Ok awesome."

I remove one of the chairs that's in front of the camera. Quinn sits down on one chair and I go put the camera on the tripod.

Once it's on I wait till it focuses on Quinn. Then I sit down next to her.

"Ok so I can always edit things out so don't worry about messing up." I tell Quinn.

"Ok." Quinn says. She goes and hides behind the camera so no one will see her until I introduce her.

"you can turn the camera on now Sam."

Sam presses the record button and gives me a thumbs up.

"Hey everyone I'm back with another video! Now today I have a very special guest. I'm pretty sure you all know who she is. Come on out." I signal Quinn to come and sit.

Quinn pops up and sits on the chair next to me.

"Hey everyone!" She says with a big smile.

"For those of you who don't know, which I'm pretty sure is none of you, this is _the _Quinn Fabray! No it's not a look alike. It's really her. She's a singer/actress. You guys are lucky, you get a little inside scoop on her life experiences. If that makes sense."

Quinn giggles from next to me. My smile gets a little wider.

-QS-

watching Santana talk it's intresting. She's nothing like the slightly shy girl I've gotten used to seeing. She's way more confident. I like it.

"We're gonna do the never have I ever challenge. Quinn why don't you tell them how to play it."

"Ok. We both hold up five fingers and we take turns saying something we've never done. If the other person has done it before they have to put a finger down. First one with all five fingers down loses, I guess."

"Ok let's get started!"

We both put up five fingers.

"Quinn would you like to start?" Santana asks.

"Nah you can go."

"Okay never have I ever been mobbed by paparazzis." she says with a smirk.

Oh come on.

"Not fair!" I say pouting.

I reluctantly put down a finger. Santana laughs.

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents doing it." I say. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Wow I didn't expect that from you." Santana says but she doesn't put a finger down. I just stare at her.

"What? I've never done that before. Honest."

"Ugh darn it."

Santana laughs again.

"Never have I ever gotten a music award." She says.

"This is so not fair!" I say putting another finger down.

"Sorry but I can do this all day." she says with a smirk.

"Fine game on. But this might get a little inappropriate." I say.

-QS-

Right after Quinn said that I got a naughty thought. I pushed it away. I can't think about that right now.

"Never have I ever done the dirty with my best friend." She says.

My face heats up. Damn how did she know? I put a finger down.

Quinn burst out laughing.

"Sorry but you've actually done that?"

"Yeah. In high school I was pretty messed up and I had a friends with benefits thing with my best friend."

"Omg what happened. Did one of you develope feelings or something?"

"No. We developed feelings for other people and stopped what we were doing."

"Aw good for you guys.

* * *

><p>A little while later Quinn put her last finger down.<p>

"Yes! I win!" I yell jumping up and pumping my fist.

Quinn pouts. I was close to letting her win Just because of that pout.

"Fine. You win this time but I can beat you at a different game I garauntee." She says.

"Yeah? And what game would that be?" I challenge.

"I don't know yet but there's gotta be one."

I laugh. I look over at Quinn and she has a smile on her lips.

"Ok well thanks for watching everyone and thanks for being in my video Quinn Fabray."

"Your welcome Santana Lopez."

"If you enjoyed the video give it a thumbs up and subscribe! Bye!"

"Bye!" Quinn says.

Sam turns the record button and it stops recording.

"That was so much fun Santana!" Quinn says.

I blush.

"Yeah it was." Wow I'm so lame.

"But I'm still upset about losing. I'm really competitive. Maybe you can make up to me by taking me out for ice cream."

Omg omg omg. Did she just ask me out?

"Um ok deal."

"Great give me your hand."

What? I hold my hand out for her.

She grabs a pen from somewhere and writes something on my hand.

"Text me for the details." She says.

Holy crap I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray.

-QS-

Sams POV:

Did my sister just ask one of my best friends out on a date? Gross.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it. Review :)<strong>


End file.
